Warriors of the Rebellion
by kionforever89
Summary: Samantha and Rachel are two normal girls from Earth who want nothing to do with this. Yes they love She Ra, but they never asked to have magic powers, and they never asked to be attacked by a Horde or saved by Light Hope. But when the time comes, they realize that in order to get home, they have to help the rebellion until Season 1 ends. But will they want to go home when its over?


_**My mom told me about She Ra, and how she loved this cartoon when she was 5 years old. And this was on Netflix when I went on to watch Animaniacs, so I remembered and watched the first 3 episodes. The style was different(but then again this is an 80s cartoon) but I fell in love instantly. I am on my 56th episode now, and Etheria is a spectacular world, even with the evil Horde. Unfortunately, Netflix shows only season 1, but I hope season 2 will get on.**_

 _Disclaimer: She Ra is produced by Filmations._

From Earth to the Rebellion

Rachel and I break out into laughter as the ending scene from the She Ra episode "Loo-Kee Lends a Hand" irises out.

"Oh man!" Rachel says, smoothing her blonde hair, "that was probably the best ending ever!"

"Mantenna always has the worst luck with Hordak," I say laughing, "he's always getting bullied!" We break into laughter again, holding onto each others arms. Finally, we slow down and just grin.

"At least Loo-Kee was the main character of that episode," Rachel says, and I nod.

"I agree. All the episodes he's been in was only to quiz us on his hiding places and tell us about the morals and lessons people should know," I say. "Unfortunately, 2017 has ignored these morals."

Rachel grabs the remote and waves it in front of the DVR. "Ready for another episode?"

"Of course!" I say enthusiastically. I read the episode catalog. "This is called "Of Shadows and Skulls."

"Sounds good," Rachel says.

"It _is_ good!" I say, already reading the synopsis. I am about to click the play button when my mom walks in, smiling at the She Ra introduction.

"Alright girls," she says, tying her brown hair behind her head. She smiles at us. "I know you two love She Ra, but you've been watching her all morning, and you need a break."

"Aww, but Mrs. Hendrick, it's only the 57th episode," Rachel whines. Mom laughs and shoulders her purse. She is wearing a tank-top with knee high shorts and sneakers.

"No. Why don't you guys spend some time outside," Mom says, "or do something other than gluing your eyes to She Ra and Bow and Hordak. It's beautiful out!"

"But they're She Ra and Bow and Hordak!" I whine.. Mom shakes her head and turns the TV off. Rachel and I sigh glumly.

"Now I have to go the meeting about the local Yarmouth marathon," Mom says. "Samantha, you have Dad and my phone numbers, and you have 911 on the bulletin board in the kitchen. You also have Rachel's mom and Mrs. Crawford next door."

"Okay," I say, and open the door for her as she walks out. "Have a good meeting!" I wave her off as she gets on her bike and rides away. My mother never drove a car. She's too environmentalist. I stand in the doorway until she disappears around the corner. Then I close and lock the door and bolt into the living room.

"It's still super hot outside," I say, and Rachel breaks into a mischevious smile, "and it won't cool down until like 11:00, and now it's 9:00 so..."

"Soo let's just continue watching She Ra until 11 comes," Rachel finishes for me. I winked at her.

"Exactly what I was going to say," I say. I jump onto my recliner and throw Rachel the remote. She catches it and clicks the next episode "Of Shadows and Skulls."

…...

By 11:00, we had watched all the episodes up to 64, "Flowers For Hordak." I am on the floor laughing my head off, and Rachel is chocking on her own saliva.

"Are..are you alright?" I ask breathlessly. Rachel pants and nod, her face red from coughing so hard, but she smiles at me reassuringly.

"I-I'm fine," she says.

"Let's just take a break," I say, "and catch our breaths before we die from laughter." Rachel nods and turns the TV off. We are left in silence. "Sorry for forgetting, but where is your dad going again?"

"He has to go to Germany for the annual Capital One meeting," Rachel says. "My dad won't be back for the whole summer."

"Oh, well, I hope he's having fun?" I say. We both think for a moment before going "Nah!" simultaneously.

"So do you want to go outside now?" Rachel asks.

"Sure," I say. Rachel gets up and we head into the kitchen because the backyard is behind the kitchen, but we stop when we hear the front door turn. Rachel looks nervously at me.

"Sammy," she says, "did you lock the door?"

"Yes. I locked it when my mom left, I'm certain of it," I say.

I look in the hallway and rub my arms for comfort. The door knob shakes violently and we each grab a weapon. I grab a small sharp knife and Rachel grabs a frying pan. We get behind the counter and crouch down. I peak up and watch the hallway for a sight or sound. The shaking becomes louder and more violent. Suddenly all is quiet, and I think the person is gone when several shots ring out and the door explodes, making pieces fly out into the kitchen. I duck and hear footsteps enter my house. I signal to Rachel to follow me. She nods and I crawl to the screen door. Opening it quietly, we slip out and once the door closed, we get up and run to the back, hoping to circle the house and appear on the other side, but the side of the house explodes and we scream and drop to the ground, protecting ourselves from the debris.

Looking up, I gasp and nearly black out. Standing right above me are two men who have guns. But the guns are not normal guns. They look like...

"Horde guns," Rachel whispers. The guns look exactly like those stun rays on She Ra, but how is that possible? She Ra is just a cartoon.

"Stand up," one of the men order. He wears armor with a Horde symbol right in the center. The other wears the same.

I said, stand up!" the man demands again. He grabs us by the arm and pulls us up. I pull out of his grasp and fold my arms glaring at him. Rachel copies me.

"Is there something you want?" Rachel asks. The men smile.

"We've been looking for you," the man who spoke says. I roll my eyes and glare, trying to look tall.

"I guess it must be important or Hordak will kick your-" Rachel covers my mouth before I can say the most inappropriate words on the tip of my tongue. The men snarl and make a grab at me, but I rear in and kick hard in the groin of the second man. His eyes well up in tears and he hops around, whimpering and crying. We laugh and high five, but the sound of a whir makes us turn. The first man points a deadly looking gun, big enough to blast a hole through each of us. Rachel bites her lip, a nervous habit, while I glare, showing him I wasn't afraid of getting hurt. The man laughs, looking at my attempt for bravery. He just cocks the gun and sneers. I narrow my eyes, and growl fiercely. Standing in front of Rachel, I clench my fist and get into a fighting stance. The Hordesman laughs again.

"It's too bad we couldn't collect you sooner," the man says, "you would've made an excellent Horde warrior." I smirk.

"It's too bad I didn't make friends with Adora," I counter, "I would've made a fool of all Hordak's troops." The man's smile disappears and he snarls.

"For that remark, you little imbecile," he snarls, "you will come unconscious and in pain!"

Rachel screams as the man fires, but the shot doesn't reach us. Bright light fills the sky and the backyard, and the man yelps in shock.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THESE GIRLS!" a deep voice booms, "AND YOU WILL CRAWL BACK TO YOUR MASTER, AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE NOT BROUGHT YOUR PRIZE!"

The Hordesman shrieks as he disappears in a shimmering light, and Rachel and I shriek because the light is growing brighter and brighter until the world collapses into darkness.

 _I am floating in air and rainbows shine all over the place._

 _"Where am I?" I wonder aloud._

 _"HAVE NO FEAR SAMANTHA," the same voice speaks again. I look around dazed._

 _"Who-who are you?" I question._

 _"YOU KNOW ME, ONLY BY SEEING ME AS A GUIDE," the voice speaks. My eyes widen in understanding._

 _"Light hope," I whisper._

 _"YES, SAMANTHA, I AM LIGHT HOPE, KEEPER OF THE CRYSTAL CASTLE AND GUIDE TO SHE RA, PRINCESS OF POWER."_

 _"How? What is going on?" I ask._

 _"SAMANTHA. WHEN YOU AND RACHEL WERE BORN, YOU HAD GIVEN OFF A SPECIAL POWER THAT GLOWED EVERYWHERE, EVEN HERE, IN ETHERIA," Light Hope says. I shake my head._

 _"Whoa, wait," I interrupt. "Etheria? Rachel and I are in Etheria?"_

 _"I KNOW THIS IS MUCH TO TAKE IN, BUT SOON YOU WILL HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS YOU NEED. BUT SAMANTHA, WE NEED HELP LIKE YOURS," Light Hope says._

 _"What do I need to do?" I ask. It just came out of nowhere, but somewhere, deep in my heart, I knew it was a duty of importance; I had to take responsibility._

 _"YOU AND RACHEL HAVE BEEN SENT BACK IN TIME TO THE VERY BEGINNING OF THE FIRST SHE RA CARTOON," Light Hope says, "YOU WILL NEED TO HELP HE MAN FIND ADORA, SAVE HER FROM THE HORDE'S CLUTCHES, AND JOIN THE REBELLION."_

 _I nod. "But will Rachel and I get back home?" I say desperately. "Like how the sorceress can open a portal and He Man and Adora can walk from Etheria to Eternia."_

 _"I AM SORRY YOUNG ONE," Light Hope says, his voice in sadness, " BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY HERE UNTIL THE EPISODES HAVE ENDED, OR MAKE YOUR CHOICE."_

 _"What choice?" I ask. I'm becoming nervous by the second. "Light Hope?"_

 _"THE CHOICE IF YOU WANT TO STAY AND CONTINUE FIGHTING THE HORDE, OR BE DONE YOUR DUTY, AND GO HOME," Light Hope says. "BUT DO NOT CHOOSE NOW. YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO DECIDE." Then he started to fade, and darkness crept from the edges._

 _"Light Hope!" I cry. "Wait! I can't do this alone!"_

 _"YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE," Light Hope assured me. "YOU WILL HAVE RACHEL, AND THE REBELLION, AND ME. FAREWELL SAMANTHA, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN."_

 _"LIGHT HOPE!" I shout. My voice and my vision becomes dimmed. "Light Hope..."_

 _I sit up straight, panting, on the bed which Rachel and my destiny was about to begin. In the tent of the camp, which will change the fate of the planet and the people on it, including us._


End file.
